


Changes au

by mikeellee



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22469410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeellee/pseuds/mikeellee
Summary: Another fae au. I just like fairies and magic aus, so, ok. Kitty is a young fae who wants changes in her boring fae life and well, she got this wish, but, the problem is that in no one way she stated in her wish that those changes should be good or bad.
Relationships: Kitty Pryde/Kurt Wagner
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

The origins of the fake know as Kitty is, like many of the faes similar to her, linked to a much stronger one and in her case is linked to fae know as Kurt who kept her in a tight leash for reasons she can´t fully understand, why would she? She´s a spring fae (one of those pretty things that fly in the meadows and take orders from the more powerful faes as they can´t survive on their own) and truly, is not that she hates her life or anything similar, but, Kitty wishes to do something different sometimes.

Thanks to her role as a spring fae, one she knows by heart now, she found out the humans and how they like to celebrate and Kitty was so marvelled by their inventions and sounds that she forget the flowers and went to the festival dressed up as a warrior princess (too similar to the theme but too unique among its peers)

“Hey, new girl” a blonde girl with Russian accent waves at Kitty. Oh, how rude, Kitty is not a new girl (she´s far older than those humans) but they can´t know that so she excuses them…for now. “Wanna know how to use a sword?” the blonde holds a big sword and a big smile.

“What´s your name?”

“Illyana, and yours?”

“Kitty” and she adds “can you teach me how to use a sword?”

“Duh, that´s why I´m calling you, there´s a class for newbies who want to learn how to use a sword and we need one more person” And Kitty accepts gladly, never forgetting the stranger´s name.

Sadly, she forgets that some faes like to mix on those human festivals as well and never notices that her boss, lack of better tone here, spot her having fun and now changes will come to her life. Either good or bad.

(short but simple for this au)


	2. Part 2

Changes are things that faes shouldn´t want, as faes are monotonous in their beauty and splendour without any need to change anything, yet, Kitty is a fae that is still labelled as an odd one for wanting changes. Her petite figure is not suitable for combat and she does not fancy being a lover of one of the members of the royal family.

Sometimes, as this very moment, Kitty would ponder about her origins and why among all the others faes she´s the odd one. _What´s my origin? Many faes look so content with their lives while I dare to dream more? Am I odd for that?_

She ponders about that looking at the flowers already bloom and enhanced the meadows. A pretty sight to cover up the fact faes killed humans and each other in this same meadows. She remembers her small act of defiance with a secret smile of hers and is ignored by the other faes nearby. Flower faes who have free time to do their own plots.

And this makes Kitty continues to smile. _I´m odd but a fae and if they can do their plots, so, can I? And well, by all means, the flowers are doing their part and I´m free of my duties._

She still has the sword she got from the festival of that day. A small sword for a newbie, as the human called, and Kitty sadly didn´t get the teacher´s name(ironically, the man goes on about faes and how is dangerous to give your name to them and Kitty smiles pleasantly for that, poor Ilyana, she gave part of her name to Kitty so easily...) but she gets a nice grasp on how to use a sword.

And the teacher, named Wolverine, wearing a moniker thanks to the faes, agree in teaching the kids after the festival is over, but, only those who have real talent and Wolverine saw something on Kitty (of course, she´s sceptical of this, some humans hunt faes and Kitty does not want to be in debt of anyone else...again) and she declines to offer a half-truth(she can´t lie, but, she can omit things in her beneficial)

The sword was kept in a tree hole well-preserved and no one is watching or so she hopes when a man wearing fine clothes appears in the forest with his face cover in sweat and fear is visible in her face and body language. His eyes spot Kitty who has the sword read and her finger(behind her back) is glowing in case this man is one of those humans who hunt smaller faes as Kitty.

Instead, the man is on his knees begging for help. “Please, help me, a witch is after me” she looks into his eyes with the sword in hand and the glowing finger ready to make one of the trees protect her if the man means harm, yet, the man does not seem to be plotting anything...for now.

(the birds told her about a witch coming from this path. So, his story is true)

“What´s your name?” she asked and then the runaway prince realizes what Kitty is.

“If I tell you, will you protect me against that witch?”

“I can hide you from here, but, I can´t fight her...if you give me your name”

“My name is Alexander Maltoso” and Kitty smiles as this is his real name and a deal is a deal. The witch arrives in this path and never found the runaway prince she was searching.

“Pretty fae, did you saw a prince?”

“Yes”

“Where is he?”

“In my heart”

And the witch sighs believing that or the prince seduce the fae or she eats him and leaves to search for a next meal and ingredient for her potion, as she´s out of the view, Kitty looks at the bottom in the pocket of her chest, on the heart side, amused and has lots of things to plot now.


	3. Part 3

Kitty, by all purposes and whatnots, is playing with her sword as the prince not so fondly label and stops once the scolding sun proves to be too much even to a nature fae. She takes the bottom out of her pocket and let the prince be human again as he´s nothing more than a servant to fae Kitty. The prince´s face is far from pleased and Kitty titled her head as not seeing why he´s not happy.

“The witch won´t come after you, aren´t you happy?” she asked as the prince knows that be angry with this fae is a very poor move, so, instead, he tries to make a bargain, again.

“Yes, but, I´m a button to put in your pocket and I can´t even enjoy the fact such pretty thing put me so close to her heart” flatter is good, but, honest flatter will take you to someplace (good or bad it depends on you) and it seems that is working as so far Kitty is not aiming for his head....yet.

“We have a deal and I fulfil...what´s not to like about this?” she asked with childish curiosity and the prince would find endearing if he wasn´t on the receiving end of such curiosity.

“How about a new deal? You want to learn how to use the sword...I can teach you” the prince is not the greatest swordsman, hence why the witch almost eats him, but he´s not that bad and considering how the fae seems completely new to the sword is safer to say he´s better than her in this.

“What you cand o to help me?”

“I can teach you how to use the sword. I was a good swordsman” more words bubble in his mind as each word has power and can improve or worsen his situation.

“You can teach me how to use the sword in 3 days?”

“...I can try” no lies here. “If I do that, can you sent me free?”

“Only if I can learn how to use words well enough to pass on the exam if not, you´ll remain a button and work for me” and this is the type of deal that the prince knows he can´t screw up.

As a deal is made Kitty´s eyes change colour and the prince returns to a button without a second glance as right on her left, without any proof prior of his existence, her boss, so to speak, is right there smiling at her. Condescend as only he can be...when in a bad mood.

“Hello, Kitty, I think you and I have to talk” and Kitty can´t say no to her boss as they are in a pocket dimension. Kitty wonders what she did or rather, what Kurt found out, that set him off. 

Meanwhile, Kurt is not happy that she´s so closer to a prince to make a deal. They never made a deal before...


	4. Part 4

The little fae can admire, lack of a better word for this one situation, as her superior is taller and well built than petite Kitty and she knows that faes with her built shouldn´t try to change their social positions or learn things they shouldn´t and yet, knowing all the social rules, Kitty goes against such social norms and she knows that now she must deal with the consequences.

Fae Kurt is blue in a lovely tone of dark blue and has a ritualistic tattoo in honour of the Outer Gods and is crossing his arms making wrinkles on his shirt, to be fair is really rare to see him wearing clothes so, of course, Kurt would not know how to use it without messing or wrinkling a little.

“Katzchen, sweetie Katzchen, why are you going to such extremes to learn how to use a sword?” Kurt´s tone is so saccharine and Kitty knows she couldn´t lie to him even if she wanted. Does she want? That is a dangerous line of thought.

She sighs and takes courage to speak. “I know that faes of my position can´t learn swords and I know that faes of your position take this art very, very serious, but, I thought that maybe...if I showed how I could know the basic, maybe this could change your mind” she explains shyly fidgeting her hands for a moment until Kitty notices his hand, calloused as it should be given his position on the royal court, take her small hands gentle and now Kurt responds.

“Katzchen, you´re special for me, have you asked me, I would have taught you the basic” Kurt replies and looks at the bottom with a somewhat haughtiness in his eyes and decides to use a distinctive strategy. 

“I know...but I wanted to do this on my own...on the bright side” Kitty is quick to change the subject and Kurt noticed but let have her way. “I have favour from a prince and if he does not teach me right...I´ll have a new button to my collection” she beams to this news and is cute.

Too cute, but, Kurt is where he is by being cunning not cute.

“Well, in that case, the prince owns me a favour as I´m your superior. You got the change to learn swords from this prince and he´ll have to answer for me” Kurt flashes a smile as his tail catch the button with no real gentleness to said object.

“And if he fails? Will I have the button?” and this is a good question that Kurt must consider.

“Well, we´ll see it”


	5. Part 5

(How those two know each other. Sort of)

Kitty, the newest fae on this kingdom, expose her head to peering at her assaults dead bodies splashes on the ground as if it was nothing and her eyes travel to her own dress for a moment making the connection that those 3 older faes who were ripping Kitty´s dress to the sherds and she´s doing her best to hold the fabric well enough so it wouldn´t fall and expose her skin.

The bullies thought, once spotting Kitty and her new dress that she sews for herself, ripping her dress and only dress would be great teaching to Kitty. The bullies were blessed by the Queen, favour that Kitty is not privy yet, and this feels them entitled to treat Kitty as they wish and never once thought on the consequences.

The petite fae once makes sure the dress wouldn´t fall finally leaves her hiding spot and sees the so-called consequences is now cleaning its sword and looking at the ringleader of the group with little emotion. Of course, faes see death as nothing of a big deal. Kitty can´t help by shiver at this (How odd? Death should be insignificant to her and she should not feel gross-out to see the gore of the scene) and her saviour, the consequence is here. Peering at her as if waiting for her to do the next move.

A huntsman has the typical tattoo that is easy to reconize and the fact the huntsman in question is almost bare saving by a old worm pants and nothing else. The blue and fuzzy man is taller than Kitty and has a smirk on his face as his golden eyes start to glow as Kitty gulp.

Be careful about what you say next. Kitty. The huntsmen love to kill.

“I´d not think you did this for me, but, thank” she paused again as fae don´t like to be thank by someone in a lower class. Why she thought in saying thank you? “ thank Zaorva you arrive here”

The man blinks and nods. “Do you know who I´m?”

“A huntsman”

“Only a huntsman?”

“I...” and she closes her mouth as the fae is now too closer to her space. “I´d not know who you are outside your class” and to her surprise, the fae seems sad to the point he even lower his head a little.

“I see. You wouldn´t remember anyway. It was the price” he mumbles and then speaks again as he crafts a homemade outfit for Kitty to repair the ruined dress. “And who says I didn´t do that for you?”

“Then...I´m owning you a favour than” she tries to smile but she looks away as she sees the dead bodies of one of the bullies and the huntsman seems to catch on as he sighs and teleports her away from the location.

“You do, Katzchen. And why you don´t give me a name? calling me huntsman is tiresome” he jokes and Kitty nods not getting the implication this truly carries on the fae community.

“How about Kurt?”

“I like this name, Katzchen”

“What´s Katzchen?”

“A nickname for you”

The Queen didn´t seem to notice the absence of her favourites faes and maybe this gives a wide berth of opportunity to more faes to be her favourite and Bess got the spot easily and was blessed with nice rewards.


	6. Part 6

The faes hold balls for many, many reasons and this is something that Kitty, in her staying in such kingdom taught her is that faes will kill for an invitation and is the literal meaning. How old is Kitty? Now, that´s a question she can´t be sure, per se, as her memories of her time prior to her existence in this kingdom is vague at the best. Yes, Kitty knows some faes that deal or dealt with this dilemma, but, it seems only Kitty is the one to completely disregard her past (well, at least, if people ask about she can say is not her top priority and is right)

* * *

But, back to the situation at hands, Kitty knows how those balls organized by the noble families work, thanks to a bit of bribery and a tad bit of kindness to one of the servants, and if you show up in the ball. Your life can change...but it can be a negative change as well.

Kitty wants changes as much she wants to learn swords and her sweet prince button is trying his best. The idea, as combined between the 3 of them (yes, her boss, for lack of speech, is coming along in this plan as the prince owns him a favour) is that Kitty must learn how to use the sword in their festival at least in a passable way and if she does that then the prince is free, if not, well, Kitty likes buttons.

Sure enough one can notice Kitty´s hands are getting a bit calloused and no flower fairy has hands like this and Emma Frost, a fake name she garners for herself as she loves to evoke wintery elements in her looks and is fan of the name Emma (funny story: Emma, the fae, has captured many other Emmas in the past just because they were silly enough to give their name to her) noticed the hands and frowns as her dress, one that she was quite pleased in using to the ball is now ruined.

Emma bites her lips, not a social fae by any means of the word, and thankfully for Kitty and everyone else, it was Emma who caused the problem on the dress and Emma is the one taking Kitty´s time to mend the dress if is possible.

“Your hands are calloused, what a flower fairy was doing?” Emma asked holding the dress first as if Kitty´s hands could be the cause of more damage for her pretty dress.

“My jobs, Emma, nothing else that concerns to you” she states and now Emma lets Kitty touch on the aforementioned dress. A pretty white gall that sure enough would fit Emma perfectly, however, the damage was too big and the ball is for this night.

And idea strikes Kitty. “I can fix the dress, but not for tonight,” Emma is at the verge of crying or throwing a hissy fit and her hissy fits usually ended up in people and fae dying. “however, I have a solution, we have dresses in this store that while not being white are perfect for you body and eyes...would you like to take a look?”

Emma now narrows her eyes and look at Kitty suspicious. “What you want from that?”

“A favour, nothing else”

“A favour?” Emma repeats and looks at her dress and the new options. A snobbish smile graces her lips. “Let´s make a deal, Kitty, if the dress I pick with you gets me as much attention as my usual dresses I shall let you have two favours from me” and this is a bet that Emma knows she will win. “If not, you´ll be my personal slave” she utters the words carefully as savouring the tension on Kitty´s expression.

Two favours from a noble Emma Frost or a life of servitude? Can´t she back down?

A deal was made and Emma arrive in the party with a new dress, not white this time, however to her dismay, she gets as much attention as she would have with her usual white dresses.

Meanwhile, Kurt is aware of the bet and is drinking nectar as pondering about his little Kitty being rebellious and taking so many risks. Is that a good thing or a bad thing?

“I better act fast!” he mutters to himself already fearing the worse and Kurt hates the feeling of fearing, at least, he hates to feel this feeling, but, relish on the fear of his enemies.


	7. Part 7

The upcoming festival in the fae worlds is something Kitty is excited to attended and this is a change the others notice as usual, and many faes pay attention to Kitty thanks to her boss, Kitty would frown at this festival and hideaway. No, today, she´s happy and ready to show her new skills.

The Queen of faes is looking for a guard for her newest daughter. Between only herself and her most intrusive thoughts, Kitty knows the kid was not her real child. The Queen had her son, a prince with her fair hair and cruel eyes and many who were present in the birth of this cruel prince can testify how the pregnancy was a miracle in itself.

Among her most intrusives thoughts, Kitty ponders if this kid is not some poor kid a fae stole for the Queen. “In that case, what're the qualities a fae looks in a baby to give to a Queen?” she asks to herself and those questions are painting a not so flatter image of the faes.

She decides to focus on her training. The prince is sweating as according to Kitty, she needs to do well in this festival, if she is passable enough then yes, the prince is free, if not...

The prince is regretting all his choices at the same time is putting faith in his skils. Fae Kurt look at him with total disdain and always shows his fangs, the ones hide in the corner of his lips as if to give him a silent warning. Whatever the warning is, and the prince does not need the details here, the prince is sure of two things 1) the older fae hates him 2) faes can eat humans and this one can do this any minute.

“Katzchen, a really good move” Kurt compliment Kitty and indeed it was. Faes don´t lie. They can´t. “Not sure if it's good enough for the festival, but, you´d not need to win, just to impress” she nods and is pleased he can´t hear her at this distance because she can complain a little and safely without worrying for repercussion.

She comes towards her boss, again lack of better word here, and flashes a smile ignoring the prince who is not comfortable to be the third wheel and how is easy for him to be ignored(ironically, this is the very same feeling that leads him to the witch in the first place)

“The festival...Kurt, will you be there? To watch me?”

“Of course, I always watch you”

Ok. Not creepy. The prince thought and is now seeing the advantage of being completely ignored. The prince has some ideas in regards to the older fae´s intention with the younger one and honestly, the prince couldn´t care either way for any of them.

“She should get a new sword” the prince speaks as recalling something. “This sword is too old and has some marks here and it can be a problem in the festival” and this gets her attention.

“I can lead one of my swords to her”

“No need” Kitty speaks noticing Kurt´s peering stare. “I can get a new sword” and all the preparations are being discussed now. Kurt peering through her very soul as he asks. “who could lead you a sword?”

And this is an excellent question that she has no answer. Did she...No, of course not, it was a slip of her tongue. “I could get a new sword. The smith here has more swords than fingers”

Kurt narrow his eyes. “I´d not like his swords...do you dislike mine?”

“No, I just ...want to be a bit more independent”

“I see. Well, is not your life who is on the stake, but the prince, so, is your decision, Katzchen” Kurt speaks and now the prince is urging Kitty to accept the deal. And in the end, Kitty accepted without any protest as Kurt went to one of his residences and deliver a fine sword to Kitty.

He pulls her closer with his tail and whispers in her ear. “This blade has killed liars in the past, Katzchen, it will be a good match for you” and kissed her forehead as he watches her expression. Why is Kitty frighten now?


	8. Part 8

Faes and festivals are something that does not require moderation. This festival, to celebrate the new begin of Pheonix, as the oldest faes like to call, will last 7 days and is composed of parties, games and of course, public humiliation. As the Pheonix once said, what´s the price without punishment? So, Kitty has to do well in her test of swordsmanship in order to get what she wants.

But as she looks at Kurt, her boss, she suddenly feels fear, she wonders if she can smell it, if he can smell it. And she does not want to know the answer for the latter. The prince is there praying to Zaorva and Pheonix that Kitty will do well on this exam so he could go home while Kurt smirks at the poor Prince.

You see, the faes work in a different way. Time is irrelevant to them. So, maybe the Prince is here for a week, maybe a month, maybe 10 years and if Kitty wins her little bet it will be so amusing to see the Prince despair with the reality. If Kitty wins that´s it.

“Katzchen?” Kurt speaks smirking more than anything. Cunning like a snake and always having a plan, a plan you won´t notice unless you´re the prey. “Are you nervous?” He asked taking her hands and noticing the corset and the orange shade used on her dress.

“Yes” she didn´t lie and she wonders if she ever did. Her heart is beating so loudly and Kurt smiles again. She´s not sure if is a smirk or a smile.

“You´ll do great, Katzchen…Could have been better if it was me who taught you, but, you´ll be passable enough in the test”

And Kitty can´t see the malice in his words or maybe she can but his malice is not direct to her either way, as the host is calling for all the contests, Kitty gives a peak on his check and does the courtesy. Trying to please him. Trying to prove to herself she did nothing wrong.

The Prince is still praying and watches as Kitty made a few mistakes in the demonstration, cried when she falls, but, rejoice when Kitty get up and defeat her opponent. Kurt only watches amused at the scene.

After this little game is over. The Queen takes a few minutes, again time is irrelevant for the faes and announced the ones who impressed her and the name Kitty Pryde is proclaimed. And the Prince rejoices.

“I´m free. Now, please, let me go home” The Prince was sure the fae would fight back or impose conditions, but, instead, the fae points to a blue door, one that materialized out of thin air, and let the Prince leaves.

However, as the Prince opens the door to his realm, his home, all he can do is cry, ignored by the other faes, his screams take all his strength because his land was pillage and is long gone. He has no home.

Kurt waves at him as the Prince is rejected from the fae world and is now facing this strange and macabre land once a day he called home, meanwhile, Kurt has to ponder about Kitty Pryde and her strange ability to lie.

“Oh, Katzchen, what I will do with you now?”


	9. Part 9

Kitty, the fae, manages to work as a guard for the Queen. A nice change and one that does not goes unnoticed. The pureblood faes seem to take an interest in her, of course, pureblood faes are royalty in every sense of the world (there´s a small legend, one that Kurt loves to tell her in the full moon, where pureblood faes are regards as the real children of the Outer Gods and Pheonix loves to gift them with whatever they desire) and is not always good to be on the receiving end of their direct attention.

Lately, she´s thinking about the past, no, that´s the problem. That´s a lie. Kitty can lie and she often dreams with a corridor. A dark navy corridor with few lights and smell of alcohol in this dream Kitty is walking and is calling for someone...she´s afraid.

And as always...she wakes up before the dream could give her any more detail.”Good morning, Katzchen, how was your sleep?” Kurt speaks with a pearl smile. Kurt smiles at Kitty. Kurt has many smiles and Kitty knows a majority of their meaning.

He knows something.

“My sleep was the same” Kitty feels her heart beating and somehow feels as if it will leave her ribcage. A change of topics is in order. “Kurt, why faes can´t lie?” again, another smile of his. He knows something.

“Oh, my beloved Katzchen, Zaorva made us...Zaorva hates liars even though she can lie...guess is a double stander here, anyway, she made us unable to lie and we don´t lie. Period.” Kurt looks at her is so rare to see Kurt wearing outfits. Normally, he prefers to be completely naked. 

“I thought it was because of Death...she was mad at us and cursed us to be unable to lie” Kitty offers an alternative explanation and Kurt nods at her words calmly. For a huntsman of his calibre, Kurt is actually very calm and is very seldom one can see Kurt losing his temper.

“True, true. Death was not happy with one of us and cursed us...maybe, the two sisters cursed us together or it was a coincidence, either way, we can´t lie...we can´t...but you can, Katzchen...you can lie, can you?” Kurt now drinks his beverage with his golden eyes lock on Kitty.

He knows!

He knows!

He knows!

“I don´t know” she reveals neutral and tries to not thinking about her supposed lie. Was it a lie? “I really don´t know” and now he stops smiling as seems to be judging her.

“In that case, this stay between us, Katzchen, don´t forget this. It stays among us and only us”

And Kitty nods silently.

“Don`t let the Pureblood faes know...they can´t know...for your own good” and now he refuses to speak anything and Kitty can only nod and promises to him she won´t tell and she´s not lying.

Can she really lie?

No, of course not, she´s a fae.


	10. Part 10

A side chapter for my change au

@djinmer4

Playing with mortals is fun entertainment for boring monarchies, yes, those humans haven´t offended any fae nor their customs and are only guilty of their ignorance, which in contrast, makes the game even more appealing. The fairy Queen is not adverted to those jokes as long those humans leave the kingdom in the end and if the fae so wishes to trap the human in the realm, well, in that case, it would have to be a different game one that almost no one truly wants.

* * *

“Little brother, why those 4 mortals? They look so uncute!” Rogue is her name. No, not really, but is one that is more used by everyone else and if you ask Emma is completely unoriginal as Rogue is a Rogue. Rogue likes to wear green dresses and elegant shades of green, however, the only thing not green in her person is her hair. A white trace of hair among her reddish-brown hair. No one knows how Rogue was born with this colour (to be fair, no one knows much about Rogue)

And her little brother, eating an apple, offers his trademark smirk (I´d know more than you) as he glances back to the mortals that are talking with one of his henchwomen. “Is fun toying with them...they´re so predictable...all of them will believe they are the chosen one and follow the leads...they will do my work for me, isn´t that great?” and now the apple is properly eaten and the brother tossed on the sides.

“Well, Kurt, it seems one of them thinks differently?” Rogue asked a bit surprised as among the 4 “chosen ones” one of them, a petite woman with brown hair, is not buying the story in the slightest. And this caught Kurt´s attention.

Kitty Pryde remembers some tales from her grandmother about faes and remembers what happens in the woods ALWAYS stays in the woods (and Kitty shivers because she does not want to remain in the woods for all the eternity) so, to avoid any trick, she used a fake name (faes have no power over you with a fake name) and does not accept those instructions so easily.

“So, are you saying that in order for me to go home...I must do your job?” Kitty, using the name Ariel, replied ignoring her peers who are very much taken by being the chosen ones, and focus only on the henchwoman who is looking the largest tree. (oooh, we´re being watched!) 

“Is not my job, the Dark Lord is far too powerful” she tries again in a feeble attempt to easy Kitty´s mind, however, is not successful.

“You, faes, think poorly of us, to say the least why to call humans to defeat a treat you guys couldn´t defeat?” Kitty replied and she caught a whiff of brimstone and is quick to turn around to see Nightcrawler (as he introduces himself) and she feels her heart beating fast.

Is it because he looks like the devil or is because he´s almost naked?

“My, my. What a clever thing we got here” he speaks with an accent full of Germanic roots.

“Not that clever or else I wouldn´t be here”

“True, well, since you´re almost honest with us” oh, he notices her name given was not the real one. “I´ll be almost honest with you. I just want you, mortals, to do some chores for me”

“And then you will send us back home?”

“Of course”

And Kitty does not seem to fully believe him, but, what choice does she have? The others still believe they are the chosen ones (”He said he needs us to do some chores, well, what is a chore for a fae may be a quest for a chosen one!”) and Kitty notices that his eyes (no pupil or iris) seem to follow Kitty in her adventure in fae´s realm. 

(Back to the present)

The Fairy Queen is not opposed to games, not really if a fae wants to trap a mortal for their own amusement is fine by her, but, if they wish to keep the human by their sides...rules must be followed and the Queen is nothing if pragmatic.

“Nightcrawler, Kurt. My loyal huntsman. Your beloved is waking...can you handle the situation?”

And Kurt stops the courtier (by all technicalities, he should bow, but, once you have slept with the Queen a few formalities are been allowed) and offers a predatory smile. “I´m nothing more than a hunter and I know how to keep my prey with me if she does wake up, if she does remember...all I must to do is keep by my side”

Meanwhile, Kitty can´t sleep. She keeps remembering blue rooms and brimstone smell and a promise that was made. She can´t sleep and she does not know if she wants to.


	11. Final part

One thing Emma and the Fae Queen can agree-and this is a very seldom happenstance to ever repeat - is how secrets tend to never stay a secret for long. Emma is drinking tea with the Queen, maybe, the rumours about her and the Queen being related aren´t so far fetched. “I see that little secret is out in the air...how our mutual friend is dealing with this?” is an innocent question that could hardly fool Emma.

* * *

“Well, let me ask you this. How was Kitty as your swordswoman? Was she doing her duties right or she was a stain you had to put it?” and this is a question the Queen took a few minutes to ponder and to answer, until, after so many silent minutes, the Queen offers an honest answer.

“She was adequate. Not the best, but, certainly not the worst if she was ...it wouldn´t last day one here. I can see her being one of my swordswoman from the second section.” her reply is full of poison and grace. “She´s still a novice in the arts of sword and I can still smell her human scent...but, while her smell is not adequate and while she is not a fully fae. I admit she did her job adequately”

Emma hummed softly at this admission. They drink tea again, well, Emma did as the Queen is peering at Emma. “You seem to be interested in this little fae, if we can call as such” then she overthinks for a moment “we can´t call her a fae. Let´s call her fake” 

Emma nods. “Is what she is. But sadly, I own her a favour, so, I´m here to ask something for her” The Queen smiles as if this was a humiliation for Emma and judging by how her expression was once she mentioned a favour for this fake seems to stain her reputation, at least, is what Emma believes.

Should the Queen make this come true?

“Oh, and what exactly she needs protection from? Nightcrawler seems to take her security very seriously” her lips twisted in a sneer and Emma hates the fact she owns Kitty something.

“Could you server the relationship between Kitty and Kurt?”

“I can...but will I do it?” The Queen flashes a smile and is too pleased in humiliating Emma. “If I do it, what you´ll do to compensate me? I love seeing Nightcrawler happy and you´re asking me to take his favourite toy...what can you give me?”

“What you desire!”

Meanwhile, Kurt is less than happy once it was proven true Kitty remembers her human life and is now confronting him. “You change me” she looks at the small locket she is holding in her right hand. The only proof she was human once. “You took me from home and ...why?”

Nightcrawler saw this one coming. He can´t lie. No, sadly he´s not graced with this ability, but, he can twist her words at his favour. “Katzchen, what do you remember?” and this is an innocent question making Kitty taken back by such innocence or in this case by the hidden malice.

“The blue labyrinth” she states confidant she could lie but as Kurt shakes his head it proves how wrong she is.

“No need to lie, Katzchen, just tell me...what do you remember”

“Everything!”

And really, he saw this one coming. “Oh, and you want to go home? You remember everything...you remember what lead you here...do you want to go to the humans instead of being home. Do you really hate me?”

“I´d not know what I feel for you. You took me from my home”

“No, Katzchen, you wanted to be taken ...We´re linked, my Katzchen, I know you want to stay. I know you love being here”

Kitty bites her lips. She could run. She could and even though she remains frozen. Nightcrawler opens his arms and Kitty runs towards him and hugs him- and stab his back, of course, it didn´t kill him. It makes Kurt laugh-and her decision is made.

Lately, the fees had to notice how the Huntsman know as Nightcrawler is way happier than usual and the reason for why shock some of his fans. “me and Katzchen are getting married! Since she got a promotion in the court...nothing more right than marriage”

And Kitty really made her choice now.


End file.
